That One Question
by musicluver11
Summary: That one question changed the course of both of their lives after Quinn was in an accident that took her life. And that one question could tear them apart. Along with tragedy and romance, hur/comfort also.


**Ok so I don't remember if I had told you that I was going to do a Finchel one shot or not, but I am and here it is! I promise I don't hate Quinn! What if should be updated within the next few days, and I'm sorry it's taking forever, I was away for school all last week so now I have a ton of work to make up. I know this is a little more depressing then what I usually write, but it has a happy ending, and it will have a sequel! This is written as if the accident happened over the first few weeks of summer. Italics are flashbacks in this story! **

"_Wait! Stop!" My mom yelled , bursting in on my wedding. _

I remember that day so clearly, even though it was a few months ago.

Quinn, who was my ex, was on her way to my wedding, to be Rachel's bridesmaid, when she made the mistake of texting and driving.

She was struck on the drivers side by a truck.

She died a few days later due to internal bleeding.

"_What's wrong mom? Aren't you happy for us?" I said, thinking it was because she didn't agree with our decision._

"_It's Quinn, she was on her way here when she was hit by another car. She's in the hospital."_

_We all immediately rushed to the hospital and sat in the waiting room for hours while she was in surgery._

"_Finn, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have been texting her! If I hadn't been so insistent on this being the day we got married, this would have never happened!" Rachel sobbed into my chest as I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. While I was freaking out inside._

You could tell that day that nothing anyone said would change her mind, she would always blame herself. She may not have said it, but it was evident on her face.

The man that hit Quinn was drunk and ran a stop sign. They said even if she had seen it, she wouldn't have been able to stop in time.

The accident was unavoidable.

I remember handing Rachel off to Kurt and Blaine so I could go outside and get some air.

"_I need some air." I announced abruptly while standing up._

_Rachel looked up startled, tears streaming down her face. But before she could say anything Blaine spoke up._

"_We'll take care of her Finn." And then Kurt pulled her into a hug as Blaine ran his hand up and down her back, whispering soothing things into her ear._

_With that I walked out of the hospital._

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I remember the day I was supposed to get married, that is until Quinn got into an accident and died.

Finn's mom had come running into the room, telling us about the accident.

I also remember sobbing in the hospital, because it was all my fault, when Finn suddenly had to 'get some air.' And he passed me onto Kurt and Blaine.

I remember thinking I had done something wrong, that he was finally realizing that it was my fault and that he couldn't marry me anymore.

"_It's.. all.. my.. fault." I said between the hiccups that had developed._

"_Oh sweetie it's not your fault. She shouldn't have been texting. And they believe that the man was drunk. Please don't cry." Blaine said softly to me while stroking my back._

"_Yeah diva, plus he ran the stop sign, even if she wasn't texting she probably would have been hurt. How was she supposed to know that he wouldn't stop." Kurt said sympathetically._

Kurt and Blaine had been together for about 10 months at that time.

Kurt and I had been friends for a few years before that though.

He met Blaine when he switched schools for awhile because of some bullying issues.

Eventually he came back to the school and then Blaine switched to be with him at the start of the next school year.

"_It doesn't matter it's still my fault! Until she's fine again I'll never be able to forgive myself!" I cried._

The only thing is that she didn't end up being fine, at all.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I had to get out of the room that day because it seemed like it was closing in on me.

It was selfish, and when I've talked to people about it, they say it was what I needed.

It wasn't what I needed, because I shouldn't have been having the thoughts that I was.

_Quinn. Is she ok? Will she be ok? What am I going to do without her? Did I still love her?_

_I decided to take each of these questions one at a time._

_Is she ok? I don't know._

_Will she be ok? I sincerely hope so._

_What am I going to do without her? Maybe be only half alive, because she is such a big part of my life, and my past._

_Did I still love her?_

_That's the one question I can't seem to answer. I was going to marry Rachel and I loved her, of course I did._

_But then why was I so crushed when I learned about the accident?_

_If I truly loved Rachel, would I be as upset as I am?_

Rachel always understood me, while Quinn just bossed me around. And whenever I did something wrong, or at least in her eyes, Quinn would scream at me about how I was never going to get out of Lima, never make anything of myself, and how stupid I was.

Rachel never did that.

Sure, she would be angry at times, but she wouldn't ever tear me down. She would just tell me the truth, which I admit hurt at times, but I have always appreciated her honesty with me.

But I wasn't honest with her when I walked back into that waiting room.

_I walked back in slowly, confused by my question that I couldn't seem to answer._

_Then Rachel saw me and stood up. Her beautiful, simple, white wedding dress fell to just above her ankles. Her once perfect ballerina bun was gone from her hair, which now fell in a naturally curly way._

"_Are you alright Finn?" She questioned, her voice hoarse._

"_Yeah hospitals just freak me out, because they make me think of my dad." The lie slipped off my tongue before I had a chance to stop it._

_But I didn't correct it either._

And I wish that I would have.

A few days later, Quinn passed away.

I was devastated.

We went to the funeral and all said something about her that we loved. Then the glee club sang "I will always love you."

What I hadn't know was that Rachel knew all along that I was lying. And being her, she didn't bring it up until a week and a half later, when I was still moping about.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I sat down with Finn a week and a half after the funeral.

He had lied to me that day in the hospital, and we had promised never to lie or keep things from each other.

He was keeping things from me and lying to me, I had to do what I had to do.

_I walked from the kitchen of his house to his room, passing Kurt and Blaine on my way._

_They knew what I was going to do, and they supported it, even if they thought I was jumping to conclusions. _

_I couldn't keep living in something that was fake, especially for the rest of my life._

_I knocked quietly on the door and heard a quiet come in._

"_Finn, can I talk to you for a moment."_

_He sat up and nodded his head, a blank expression across his face.._

"_You still love her don't you? I can see it in your face, it was always her. I get it, she was your first love, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we are going to be fine, because we're not. You don't love me Finn, and you may say that you do because it fills some of the void Quinn left, but you don't."_

_I had already taken off my necklace with his name on it before I went into the room and slipped my engagement ring on it. I was glad that I did because I couldn't see anything with the tears streaming down my face._

_I took the necklace and ring and placed it in his hand._

_All I wanted to hear from him was that he loved me, and that would be all I needed to make me stay._

_But he didn't move, and he looked like he was contemplating something, but I didn't wait to find out what. _

"_I love you Finn, I always will. Take care of yourself." I whispered. The I kissed his cheek and left._

_I got into Blaine's car with Kurt and Blaine and we drove to my house to pick up my suitcases._

_Blaine's and Kurt's were already in the car and we quickly loaded mine._

_We made it to the airport just in time to catch our flight to New York._

I left that day for NYADA. I had wanted to tell Finn that I got in, but then the whole Quinn thing happened.

So instead I moved out to New York with Kurt and Blaine.

We shared an apartment, which yes at times got awkward and crazy, but I love those boys to death.

It wasn't until a few months later, 5 to be exact, that I ever saw Finn Hudson again.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

She walked out that day and didn't return.

It was my fault really, because I should have stopped her.

But I couldn't move.

I had just lost Quinn and then, all of a sudden, I was losing Rachel too.

She had put her ring on her necklace with my name on it.

As I held it in my hand, I felt myself break.

It took me a few days to realize what the answer to my question.

I only loved Quinn as a friend, like a sister.

I didn't love her the way that I loved Rachel.

We had graduated, so all I did was listen to sad love songs on repeat and cry while clutching that ring and necklace in my fist.

I was just being to stupid and to stubborn to go and find her I guess.

I also didn't notice Kurt around. I figured he was always at Rachel's, Mercedes' , or Blaine's.

But when I finally asked about him, my first words since Rachel had left three months ago, I learned what really happened.

"_Where's Kurt?" I asked softly, my voice hadn't been used in months._

_The look on my mom and my step-dad Burt's faces was one of pure shock._

_They put down the newspapers they were reading._

"_Finn honey, he moved to NYADA three months ago. He wasn't sure how to tell you he got in, after the accident. They all left three months ago."_

_They all?_

"_Who's they all?" I ask, not sure if I really want to know._

"_Kurt, Blaine, and…" She trailed off with a sorrowful look on her face. She didn't have to finish her sentence for me to understand who she meant._

_Rachel._

_My Rachel Berry had left._

"_What day exactly?" I breathed out shakily._

"_The day she gave you that necklace you won't let go of."_

_And I broke down all over again._

It took me another two months before I thought to call Kurt. Surely they were together, I mean Rachel had gotten into NYADA, which I had also learned from my parents. She hadn't told me, but Kurt was there too, and they were best friends.

"_Finn I just don't think it's a good idea for you to come out here. She's finally starting to return to a semi-normal Rachel."_

"_Kurt I have to go after her, I can't be without her. I let her leave that day without trying to stop her, but I need her. It's like I can't breathe, I can't function. Please, Kurt, please." I begged and he sighed._

_I then heard Blaine tell Kurt to let me come._

And I got on a plane immediately the next day.

Now here I am sitting on the couch waiting for Rachel to come home.

Apparently she had been so good, that they offered her a spot on Broadway.

It wasn't the lead, but she still had solos and lines.

I'm starting to think this was a horrible idea, and I'm about to leave when the doorknob turns.

And in steps Rachel Berry.

"Finn." She breathes out.

"Rachel." I say as I stand up.

"What are you doing here?"

I start walking towards her while I'm talking.

"I love you Rach. I always have. I was confused when Quinn's accident happened, but after you left I realized it was always you."

"You lied to me Finn, and you kept things from me. Something you promised never to do."

" I know Rach, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, but after I had said it, I couldn't bring myself to correct it. And I didn't want to hurt you…"

"But you did Finn! You couldn't tell which one of us you truly loved, and instead of letting me help you, you pushed me away!"

"I know and I'm so unbelievably sorry. All I want is for us to be ok again."

She sighed as she thought about it.

"We can try, but it's going to take awhile for me to heal Finn, please understand that."

I pull her into a hug and whisper into her ear, "Take all the time you need."

It took her a few months, but on opening night of her play, after the performance which of course I was at, I finally got to kiss her again.

And it made everything, my whole world, better.

**Don't forget there will be a sequel! Review please**


End file.
